


Blazing Heat (But You Look Unfazed)

by zeroriro



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, And yes I don't call yk brain cause respect man ( I feel u young k), Blink and miss markjin, Bob Jr yall, Fluff, Love the dog, M/M, One shot cause I suck, Rated T fr swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroriro/pseuds/zeroriro
Summary: Jaehyung meets Younghyun through.. uh... A dog.





	Blazing Heat (But You Look Unfazed)

Park Jaehyung feels extremely blessed, all thanks to his dog.  
The way they met was as cliché as a typical romance movie.

It starts with Jaehyung walking in the summer with his puppy, Bob Jr where it happens to be held by Jaehyung closely so Bob Jr wouldn't have to suffer walking on the burning hot sidewalk.  
Sungjin always tell him that he's spoiling Bob Jr, followed up with a "i still can't fucking believe you named your dog with the shitty nickname you gave me" but only gets a "well you do look like his father" from Jaehyung and a "I think it's cute" from Dowoon(Sungjin never stops trying to get him to change the dog's name).

All of a sudden, Bob Jr jumps out from Jaehyung's hold and Jaehyung chases him, calling out for his precious son's name across the park.  
At these times, upon hearing the term "son" used on the dog, Wonpil would look up, frown and give him a really judgmental look for a solid five minutes before going back to reading while his cousin Jinyoung would just snort as he reads. (his husband ; Jaehyung's best friend; Mark, does that too so Jinyoung isn't allowed to judge.)

As Bob Jr runs towards whatever it is (Jaehyung hopes it better not be a squirrel), he starts barking, grabbing the attention of the people at the park.  
"Oh my god.",  
Jaehyung groans, catching up with Bob Jr before spotting his black and white ball of fluff stop in front of someone.

Lifting his head, he spots a pink haired guy (is it? It kind of resembles red)  wearing a pink striped top, matching his hair, skinny ripped jeans and a pair of peach colored sneaker.  
Now, normally Jaehyung would be weirded out by the overall outfit but damn the guy looks so good in it and Jaehyung doesn't seem to hate it.

"Hi boy! How have you been?",  
The guy-in-pink, Jaehyung has yet to know his name, coos at Bob Jr, petting him as if their old friends and Bob Jr barks happily in reply , tail wagging so fast Jaehyung couldn't help but to sense a little betrayal.  
"Oh, you must be his new owner!",  
The guy raises his head and greets Jaehyung, who seems a little taken back.  
But then, Jaehyung is standing behind Bob Jr with a turquoise colored leash and Bob Jr is the only dog with a turquoise collar.

"Hm? Yeah I am. I'm Jaehyung. But you can just call me Jae.",  
Jaehyung couldn't help but to reply two seconds later, mainly because he's still shocked having a good looking person to talk to him.  
"Nice to meet you, Jae-ssi! I'm Younghyun.",  
Younghyun offers with a blinding smile, hand outstretched and Jaehyung feels time stop for a second so he can feel himself die a little inside.

The way Younghyun's eye would crinkle, his smile lines would show, soft lips stretched out and pearly teeth on display makes Jaehyung feel weak as the second pass by.  
Hey man it's too fast to be whipped,  
Jaehyung reminds himself mentally.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too.",  
Jaehyung gives himself a mental pat for his steady voice, shaking Younghyun's hand, Bob Jr in the middle looking at both of them back and forth.  
"I haven't seen him for a while in the shelter but now that I see him being adopted, I feel so relieved!",  
Younghyun tells Jaehyung, beaming as he squats down to feed Bob Jr affection by rubbing the back of his ears.

"Well, someone's glad to see you.",  
Jaehyung couldn't help but to mutter bitterly at the sight of his own dog happily licking Younghyun's palm in return, tail wagging in the speed of a electronic fan.  
"Are you jealous because your dog is happy to see me?",  
Younghyun asks, looking up at Jaehyung and there was an awkward silence between them for a solid 5 minutes.

Before Jaehyung decides to deny it, Younghyun bursts out laughing, startling him and Bob Jr.  
"I'm just joking! Don't be so serious.",  
Younghyun says after laughing, angelic smile facing Jaehyung and he dies a little inside.

"Jae-ssi, are you older than me or younger than me? I'm a '93 liner, just to let you know.",  
Younghyun smiles at him again while petting Bob Jr and Jaehyung decides that Younghyun looks amazing in pink.

"Ah, then I'm older than you. But I don't really mind honorifics, since I grew up in the States.",  
Jaehyung tells him, squatting down next to the younger of the two so he could pet Bob Jr too.  
(He doesn't admit it, but he squatted down just so he can look at Younghyun's gorgeous face better.)

"Well then, Jae-hyung.",  
Younghyun smiles softly at Jaehyung, before standing up, patting off Bob Jr's fur from his jeans and Jaehyung follows suit.  
"I have to go back to the shelter to work,  but it was real nice meeting you and?",  
Younghyun probes and Jaehyung just realized that he might laugh at Bob Jr's name.

Jaehyung doesn't deny it though, it kinda sounds silly.  
"Bob Jr.",  
Jaehyung replies shakily and Younghyun chuckles, pearly white teeth on display.

Jaehyung swears to God that if Younghyun isn't an angel, he doesn't know what is anymore.  
Younghyun bends down to pet Bob Jr one last time, cooing at the puppy before bidding them goodbye.

Watching the angel leave, Jaehyung looks down at Bob Jr, looking at his puppy amazed.  
"Well, what do I know? You just might help me score a date.",  
Jaehyung grins at the puppy, squatting down to ruffle his fur along with small praises. 

Bob Jr, being clueless as he's a young pup, just wags his tail happily.  
Sungjin would spit his tea out with a "you're fucking kidding me, that's weak and ridiculous" and Dowoon would look confused but for now, Jaehyung will try to get Younghyun's number through Bob Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticisms are appreciated!
> 
> Scream at me on twitter: @double_the_zero


End file.
